brotherssurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
This Is Like A Burnt Crepe
This is the 1st episode of Survivor: Bhutan Previously On Survivor... N/A Challenges Reward Challenge: Challenge Title Challenge mechanics. Reward: Prize for winning Reward Challenge Winner: Tribe/person/s who won the challenge Immunity Challenge: Challenge Title Challenge mechanics. Winner: Tribe/person/s who won the challenge Story Day #1 (The scene opens up to a view of the river as the camera speedily races down it, it passes by unusual wildlife and lush greenery. A lizard is seen scampering around the grounds for food and then the camera meets Jeff Probst who is standing up on a little fishing boat, drove by a native Bhutanese man.) (The viewers now observe an upcoming fishing boat. In the boat are eight normal Americans, all squished into the boat together.) (The person Hilary was talking about shuffles in his seat and stares straight ahead, his glasses start to slip down his nose and he pushes them up to his eyes again.) (The fishing boat is then left and goes to another fishing boat filled with a lot of other people. The camera zooms in on a sneering Noah.) (Louie takes one look at Noah and rolls his eyes dramatically, he tries to move but can't and lets out an exasperated sigh, almost with a hint of French cursing in there.) (After getting to know some of the castaways the camera flips back to Jeff who excitedly screams.) (The fishing boats pull up on golden sand and the castaways swarm away from the boats and onto the mat. Jeff Probst stands, smiling, giving them a warm welcome to the island.) Jeff (Smiling): Hello everyone and welcome to... Survivor: Bhutan! (The castaways cheer with delight, while the camera hones in on Caroline Harrow.) Jeff: Now, as you are aware there are eight castaways on each mat, these are the people you have arrived with. On a bog-standard season of Survivor we would split you accordingly. But this is not a normal season of Survivor. (Most of the castaways gasp in confusion, while Lewis just grins.) Jeff (Smirking): The twist is... (Suspense rises and build up music plays. Kiera stand around nervous.) Jeff: Old vs young. That's right the battle of the ages is coming back. This season there will be no veto medallion so it will be interesting to see how each team fairs. (The castaways gasp at the twist and nod along at the rules and other twists. The camera shows Diane gritting her teeth.) (Jeff proceeds to split the tribes up depending on their ages. The Kangri tribe which contains the older castaways contains: Diane, Hilary, Yoyo, Melanie, Lewis, Albert, Jameson and Noah. The Gangkhar tribe containing the younger castaways consists of: Caroline, Katy, Kiera, Opal, David, Louie, Jerry and Lenny. The camera hones in on Yoyo as she scrunches up her face in confusion.) Jeff (Grinning craftily): So, are you guys ready to start your Survivor experience? Everyone: Yes! Jeff (Pointing): Pick up your stuff and head on out that way. I'll see you at your first immunity challenge. Head on out. (The castaways pick up their belongings and head through the opening that Jeff pointed to, the two tribes then split off from each other and the camera cuts to a commercial break.) Kangri (The commercial break ends and opens up with a view of the forest, at first all we see are trees and vines and then eight castaways come into view. They are carrying red buffs, meaning it is the Kangri tribe.) Noah (Map in his hands): Where on earth is this camp? Lewis (Shouting): Move it lady. Hilary (Annoyed): I'm coming! (Hilary simply rolls her eyes and tries to catch up.) (After hours of trekking through the unfamiliar forests and mountains of Bhutan, Noah finally announces that they have reached camp.) Noah (Wiping sweat off his forehead): We're here! Yoyo (Relieved): Oh my goodness! Thank the lord himself. I thought we'd never get here. Melanie (Grinning): Well here we are girl, and look there's the tribe flag! (The castaways turn their attention to the tribe flag which is set in the middle of the camp. Hilary then emerges from the trees.) Hilary (Out of breath): I'm... H-here. Albert (Helping Hilary): Come and have a sit down dear. Hilary (Almost collapsing): Oh such a gentleman. (While Albert helps Hilary, Melanie and Lewis look doubtfully at her.) Day # Day # Tribal Council Voting Confessionals *You may use template: quotefanfic or template: quotedarkfanfic for your confessionals. Final Words *You may use template: quotefanfic or template: quotedarkfanfic for your confessionals. Still in the Running *This is a chart stating who is still in the game, and who is not. To denote the eliminated contestants, surround the player's name with name. You can also upload a grayscaled version of his/her image, but you must still put the strike tag. Next Time on Survivor... * What's gonna happen at the next episode? Author's Notes *This is where you put your trivia.